


Stress Relief

by PrincessHildas



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Feel-good, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Sex, Smut, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22301617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessHildas/pseuds/PrincessHildas
Summary: Following the events of LoLK, a stressed Reisen seriously can't catch a break. Luckily she finds comfort in someone she has a surprising amount in common with - and something wonderful clicks.Unapologetic self-indulgent fluffy smut, from the fabled creator behind "Keeping Your Youkai Girlfriend Warm in the Winter".
Relationships: Reisen Udongein Inaba/Junko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Stress Relief

"Udonge."

"Yeah..." A listless nod from the purple-topped bunny.

Reisen Udongein Inaba, the poor exasperated moon-or-earth rabbit who had just gone what felt like days without sleep for a mostly-thankless job that saw her life flash before her eyes on a good number of occasions, rubbed her temples. Reisen rubbed her temples again.

Why was her head hurting? Well, now she thought about it, realisation finally dawned that she had the most god-awful headache. Maybe a migraine? But could she be _blamed_? After the week she'd just had!?

Well, maybe the others _would_ blame her, and tell her she wasn't doing a good enough job at keeping her shit together. Honestly though, since her life had flashed before her eyes and everything, she thought maybe she'd actually been handling this pretty well, all things considered!

All things considered... actually, every time her life flashed before her eyes, she realised that there actually _was_ quite a lot of 'life' to consider by moon, uh, earth rabbit standards.

How did she keep getting into life-or-death situations while trying so hard to avoid them, anyway? How had she _survived_ all of them, huh!?

Against the odds, a tiny smile twitched into the corner of her mouth. She could maybe, maybe be a little proud of herself... and maybe fighting for Gensokyo wasn't so bad either.

"Udonge, are you listening?"

"Hunh? Whah? Y-yes, Master! Of course!"

Eirin Yagokoro squinted suspiciously at the rabbit. "Don't be rude when such important guests are visiting, all right?"

"Oh it's _fiiine_!" The Goddess of Hell, Hecatia Lapislazuli, waved nonchalantly with a smile so warm it could melt rock. "She's had a tough few days, go easy on her!"

Oh god. You know what?

 _This_ was why Reisen had a migraine. She thought it was a migraine. She was pretty sure she was having a migraine. Or maybe it was a panic attack? Time to think about that! Her Master was talking to _the_ Goddess of _Hell_. In Gensokyo! In their _home_!! How the hell (haha, hell hahahaha oh god) did it come to this!?

... Hm. Maybe thinking about all that was a bad idea.

Reisen's legs involuntarily bolted the bunny to her feet.

"Uhm. Uhm. I just remembered something I have to do! I-I mean something _important_! I have to do! Excuse me!"

Sliding the door open, and then sliding it shut maybe a little too quickly before her Master could say anything, Reisen jittered and wobbled and hopped down the long hallway.

*Something important. Sure. Real convincing* she thought, again gripping her fingers to her throbbing forehead.

She just had to get out of there for a second. She had had, like, _no_ time to process or diffuse anything that had happened in the past few days. And by the way! That was _the_ Goddess of Hell!! In Eientei!! Just talking casually to Master Eirin like she hadn't almost killed Reisen just yesterday!!

A... nap. That sounded good.

Slowing to a lethargic shuffle in anticipation of imminent relaxation, Reisen tugged open the door to her room, expecting to be welcomed by the comforting blanket of dark that could help to ease this headache.

"Oh. Hey Reisen." Tewi Inaba stared from Reisen's bed with a terrifyingly calm grin. "I haven't put lots of little chopped-up shards of bamboo in your futon I promise."

Reisen slammed the door shut and continued on down the hall. Nope. Not dealing with that right now.

Maybe she could sneak herself a snack? Maybe that would calm her down.

So the bumblingly burdened bunny arrived at, and heaved open, the venerable kitchen door.

"HhhhrrrrGGGHHH!!" Came an uncharacteristically hoarse groan from a familiar head of long, silky black hair. The princess was hunched over by the kitchen table, her fists around a jar of pickles, face beet-red. The princess was surrounded by earth rabbits, all shaking and gripping throbbing hands in pain.

*NO!!* Reisen's mind screamed at her, her legs rushing her away from the door as quickly as possible. If she'd stuck around for a second longer, she'd have been roped into helping Master Kaguya open a jar of _pickles_ , of all things.

*Ugh... My head...*

Reisen no longer cared _where_ it was, she just wanted to go somewhere in this god-forsaken mansion that wasn't already occupied by something or some _one_ that would worsen her headache. Hecatia. Her Masters. Tewi. Pretty much any of the earth rabbits, actually. They all required Reisen to keep a sensible air, now of _all_ times, when all she really wanted to do was curl up and let out some of the steam that had built so much pressure in her pounding head.

She limply pulled open a door to one of the large, garden-facing washitsu - a tranquil tatami-floored room the mansion often used for guests.

Ahh... it was dark in here.

Reisen's deep red eyes quickly eased, her long ears drooping a little. The room's shoji side-doors were open, inviting the calming sounds of the nightfallen bamboo forest. Without need to think, she began to sluggishly stumble into the room.

Ah.

Her eyes finally noticed that someone else was already here.

Junko... The woman Reisen fought on the moon, and then again alongside Hecatia, was sitting alone on a bench, quietly watching the gardens.

Even as she noticed Reisen, the tall, dark-clothed woman simply turned to face her, gave her a weak smile, then faced back towards the gardens. Each gentle turn of her head was followed by the deceptively lively spring of her wild blonde hair.

Junko seemed a little uncomfortable around Eientei's noisier residents, and she _was_ a pretty scary woman herself. She also felt as if she had almost no presence, which was a little creepy, sure.

But eh. Someone Reisen had defeated twice already. Someone with almost no presence. Someone who was keeping everyone else in the mansion at bay? Company like that suited Reisen just fine right about now.

With a tired shrug, Reisen quietly shut the door behind her and dragged her legs to sit at the other side of the bench. She would keep to herself. Junko would keep to herself. And then Reisen could finally breathe.

Finally... breathe...

Reisen shut her eyes and took a deep breath in. Her head hurt so much... It wouldn't stop thumping from how loud everything sounded... the noise... she took another, sharp, breath in.

Reisen clutched at her skirt. She bounced her knee on the spot, scrunched her thighs against each other. She started to bite her lip.

Deep breaths... deep breaths...

Her breaths were starting to sound a little choked actually. Her ears drooped further in pathetic realisation. Her head heated up. She clutched tighter at her skirt. Tears of shameful panic began to well from her red eyes.

"Shit." Reisen mumbled subconsciously to herself. "Shit shit shit... No. Idiot. No I'm not an idiot." she continued to mumble. "There's nothing wrong, I'm fine." She tried to convince herself. But she was feeling increasingly overstimulated as she tried to process everything she had gone through, everything she was worried about, everything that was annoying her, everything noisy, this fucking headache.

Before she knew it, Reisen's overstimulated mind was barely conscious of just how jittery her body language had become. She grappled for the bench next to her, stimming her legs quickly, ears flopping sadly over her face like crinkled paper, her throat squeaking quietly.

Ignoring her objections, Reisen allowed her eyes to cry.

Within moments of emotional release though, Reisen felt a comforting coolness cut through her mind's chaos, gliding to hold her shaking fist. Reisen's scrunched ears pricked up, her thoughts finally slowing down just long enough to realise that there was a hand gripping her own.

"Hey..." Junko's cool, calming tone pierced further through the noise. "Are you all right, little Udon?"

... 'Little Udon'? Reisen sniffed. Turning her head, she weakly stared up at Junko.

Though Junko seemed to have almost no aura about her at all, she wore the expression of a person who was kind... thoughtful. The rabbit couldn't help but stare in unblinking and astonished fascination.

The two locked eyes in silence for a while. At least a minute, perhaps two.

It was a strangely calming silence, Junko's hand on Reisen's like this. For some reason, Reisen didn't feel any pressure to speak. Instead, the chaos in her head slowly eased, all thoughts intoxicated by this staring contest.

"... Sorry." Junko finally spoke again, a weak smile on her disarmingly gentle face. "Is it okay if I call you Udon?"

Feeling the ice break a little, Reisen took another sharp breath in and wiped her eyes dry with the sleeve of her pink shirt. "Uh, that's fine." Reisen said. "People have called me weirder things." Reisen added. " _Annd you literally didn't ask_." Reisen chastised herself out loud.

Junko tilted her head and chuckled. "Did I need to? I find you to be an interesting person, Udon. More importantly though, are you all right?" she repeated.

"Uhm." Reisen struggled to break eye-contact, as if searching for meaning in Junko's surreally-serene stare.

Reisen resisted the urge to say she was fine. It would be a lie. Was she allowed to say she _wasn't_ all right? The way Junko looked at her... made her feel like she could be honest. Hey! What was she so worried about, anyway? She had defeated Junko twice already! Reisen told herself, at least.

"I uhm... I don't think so... I feel horrible. L-like my head's about to explode from stress." Reisen's thoughts trickled out meekly, despite her attempt at being confident. "It's..." she continued, transfixed, so curious about Junko's reaction that she just couldn't look away. "Everything is so... noisy."

Junko tilted her head, giving an awkward, tired smile of her own. "Me too. On all accounts." She chuckled, finally removing her cool hand from Reisen's.

Ah...

Reisen couldn't help but smile weakly. She was still shaking quietly, but she had now been pulled firmly back into reality by some newfound fascination in Junko. She sniffed again, her nose twitching. She wiped her eyes again.

Well, might as well _try_ to communicate properly. Finally forcing her eyes from Junko, Reisen sat herself up straight. "Sorry if I intruded." The rabbit remembered her manners.

"You've nothing to apologise for." Junko smiled. "Like you, I only wished to get away from the noise... this room is so pleasant."

Reisen had to admit she didn't come in here all that often, but right now... she felt very appreciative of the darkness, the emptiness, the night breeze rolling through. The room was bathed in a cool blue-green from the forest, lit only by the fireflies dancing outside and trickles of moonlight that peeked through tall bamboo.

"Yeah... it is nice." Reisen tried to smile, feeling the fresh air, making herself take a deep breath. Her body was still shaky, but she was starting to feel almost kinda nice. Having someone interesting to focus on instead of herself certainly helped.

Still, there _was_ one point of curiosity regarding the ancient spirit that Reisen couldn't help but feel anxious about.

"Uhm, Miss Junko?" She turned to the taller woman again, figuring she might as well ask.

"Just Junko is fine."

"J-... Junko..." Reisen’s face heated up in an oblivious blush, "About the other day, uh. Why... do you say I'm 'interesting'?" She kept her eyes fixed on Junko. Curious, hopeful intrigue with a dash of intimidation - because no one had _ever_ taken particular interest in _her_. Not since her first master; and the less said about that the better.

"A very simple reason." Junko rewarded the curious bunny with another straightforward and earnest gaze into her eyes. "You kicked my ass."

"... Huh!?" Reisen eased back, eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"That was a joke." Junko smiled gently again, and Reisen was now even _more_ fascinated. Junko had suddenly made such a silly 'joke', all while wearing those calm, ruby eyes.

Somehow taking Reisen's silent staring as proof that her joke was a success, Junko continued. "You interest me because you're a rabbit who went against the moon. Incidentally, would it be discomforting if I took a closer look at you?"

"Y-yes. I mean n-no I don't mind! Go right ahead." Reisen babbled a response, honestly plenty happy for an excuse to get a closer look at Junko herself.

Junko ducked her face towards Reisen's. The taller woman tenderly brushed a hand through the rabbit's purple hair, gazing an intensely beautiful stare into Reisen's bright red eyes.

All the while, Reisen gawked back in fascination. Junko was so close... she was so close that Reisen could see strands of her blazingly chaotic blonde hair in the moonlight... when was the last time Reisen’s face had been this close to another person’s? She smelled so nice... so nice that Reisen's mind lulled... in fact, she had almost completely forgotten about her headache.

She wanted to... if only she could... stay close to someone safe... like this...

... Wait. Safe?

"As I suspected." Junko suddenly pulled back, making a captivated Reisen almost topple over forward when she subconsciously tried to chase after Junko's intoxicating gaze. "You are neither a moon rabbit or an earth rabbit."

Junko smiled sweetly. "You're just you, Udon."

Reisen's heart sunk a little, taken aback by a confused blend of frustration and relief. "I-I'm an earth rabbi-..." She started to object. But then her heart hopped to one side. She scrunched her eyebrows again. "Well, I guess you're not technically wrong."

"Apologies if I said something strange." Junko tilted her head. "I didn't intend to cause you further stress." She said, wearing a guilty smile that made it all the more evident that she wasn't particularly used to socialising.

Reisen thought she'd hate Junko's candid observation, but at the same time, from someone like Junko, it sounded almost like a compliment? The way Junko said it made her feel almost... special. H-hang on! Hadn't Reisen _decided_ she was an earth rabbit, though? The more Reisen thought about how she didn't know what to think of herself _again_ , the more her heart began to race again.

"Uhm." Junko chuckled stiffly. "I really am sorry. I'm not always the best with words and I don't spend much time with people. You just fascinate me."

"I-it's okay!" Reisen's voice jerked, though she was admittedly happy to be called fascinating by someone so... well, fascinating. "I-I'll be fine! It's just nice that someone's th-thinking about me!"

Even more strangely to Reisen, Junko now appeared to be fiddling awkwardly herself, struggling to maintain eye-contact. Did she really... feel bad? About something most people were literally inconsiderate of?

"I'm..." Junko tried to edge back into eye-contact with an anxious smile. "... told I give really good hugs?"

... Hugs... a hug?

Reisen's eyelids sprang open in surprise like lamps, her face turning slightly red, her heart so jittery that she almost didn't notice.

"Would you... like one?" The taller woman stared gently again.

To be honest, a hug sounded above and _beyond_ what the rabbit needed right now. Oh how she wished she had the opportunity to hug or feel physical affection more often in general... but no, she mustn't get too excited. What if Junko was joking again?

"Uh..." Reisen failed to maintain eye-contacted for just a moment. "Are you... offering?"

Junko softened her posture, holding her arms out by her side as if to welcome Reisen into her embrace. "I am."

"... !!"

Reisen hopped into Junko's arms the moment her inhibitions had lapsed enough to allow it; and she felt _immediately_ glad that she had done so.

God. Junko really did smell nice... like lilies? She was so soft... her body deceptively warm despite her total lack of aura. Reisen balled her fists into the backs of Junko's dress and felt herself comfortably nuzzle into the taller woman's chest. Junko gently, earnestly reciprocated, giving Reisen a light, secure squeeze, making the meek rabbit feel even more safe and at ease.

Being near Junko like this made Reisen's head feel hot... but despite this, her jitters were calming again. She breathed in deeply, revelling in the feeling of Junko's head huddled-over against hers.

*A-ah... I never want to leave... I-I-...*

Feeling Junko’s own grip, it suddenly dawned on Reisen that, awkward though the rabbit was, Junko probably needed this just as much as she did. Junko was trying so hard to comfort Reisen, when Junko was stressed too...

"H-hey, uhm... Junko..." the rabbit muttered into Junko's chest.

"Mm?" Junko muffled a reply near Reisen's ear.

Reisen's eyes lidded as she continued to sink into Junko's enveloping hug, steadying her breathing. "Are _you_ all right? Your revenge failed, and everything..."

Feeling Junko clutch at her just a little tighter, Reisen immediately felt glad she had asked.

"Udon... you are wonderfully thoughtful person. I can always try again another time, but we put a lot of effort into it... so I do feel quite tense."

"You're... not okay either?"

Reisen felt Junko's body tense up beneath her grip as she asked. She felt Junko breathe in deeply, and nuzzle her head into Reisen's shoulder a little more.

"... Yes. Even though this outcome doesn't surprise me too much, I've had a very stressful few weeks."

She had prioritised Reisen's feelings, even though Reisen had been an obstacle to her plans. Even though Reisen couldn't blame Junko at all for how much she despised the Lunarians. Reisen was suddenly overcome with a grateful urge to comfort Junko in return.

She squeezed her eyelids shut and twitched her nose, swallowing her nerves as she thought about things she could say that might make Junko feel better. What had Junko said that made _her_ feel happy?

"Uh... I find you really interesting too, Junko!" was the first thing that came to mind.

"Because I hate the moon." Junko replied plainly.

"N-no! It's not just that!" Reisen's ears pricked up.

"That was also a joke." Junko pulled back from the cuddle, smiling kindly at the bunny.

Reisen subconsciously chased after the hug. "A-ah!" She blushed in self-conscious realisation, "Uh, y-you just seem really cool and special! Like, you're just Junko, and you're okay with that."

She tried to collect herself, but the terribly awkward rabbit couldn’t help but feel like she wasn’t great at this. "Besides, I... also hate the moon, ehehe." She giggled through her pink face.

Okay so she was awkward... but she didn't talk about her own resentment towards the moon out loud very much. And... it felt kinda good. It felt really good.

Junko's beautifully quiet eyes lit up like cosmic flare, the woman still holding Reisen securely by the shoulders. "I knew it! I knew you weren't helping them because you wanted to!" She stared directly into Reisen's eyes with quiet excitement. "You're even more fascinating than I thought, Udon."

Reisen's ears flopped with equal fascination onto the top of Junko's hat, her trembling mouth melting into a weak smile, her heart racing with a strange, trepidatious longing.

"So here we are." Junko smiled sweetly, taking a deep, relieved breath. "Two special women who hate the moon."

Before Reisen knew it, she could feel her cheek muscles aching from a light, involuntary smile. "Y-yeah!" the rabbit giggled. "Here we are!"

Somehow, taking that risk to sit in the same room as Junko had turned into one of Reisen's best accidental-decisions in a _long_ time. Mere moments ago her mind had been racing through excuses of how to make this last longer... now it felt like she hardly needed to; because it seemed Junko felt the same way.

Reisen couldn't remember the last time she looked forward to spending time just being with someone like this. She could hardly believe it was with the woman who tried to kill her just a few days ago. She couldn't believe how much she _liked_ Junko already.

Junko was just so... nice? Reisen couldn't help but feel as though the discomfort others felt around Junko contrasted with who Junko really was. People just... didn't get her. She wasn't scary. She wasn't mean. She was just... straightforward. Genuine!!

How nice it was to be around someone who was so pure in her straightforwardness. Someone Reisen didn't have to second-guess.

Comforted by Gensokyo's peaceful nighttime breeze, the afflicted women found themselves venting about all sorts of things. They had so much in common, from frustrations with Lunar society, to feeling that they could never truly relax around their loved ones due to how different they were.

It was surreal. Reisen found an unfamiliar sense of validation and catharsis from their myriad similarities. The two lamented together, laughed together, about the Lunar Capital's inability to change, how they were both products of their past in ways that were so difficult to fully escape.

The two brought over piles of cushions from across the room to soothe their spirits further and just spend time together while, Reisen could only assume, the rest of the mansion endured its usual chaos.

... Oh yeah. The rest of the mansion was enduring its usual chaos. Of _course_ Reisen couldn't enjoy a guilt-free night. And the moment she became conscious that there was probably _something_ that _someone_ wanted her to do, she was trembling again.

Reisen sighed. Was this what it felt like to be treated like an adult? Like an equal? Whether or not they intended it, Eirin and Kaguya certainly didn't see her as their equal. Tewi sure as hell didn't either.

The bunny paused and breathed in sharply, clutching at her skirt again.

Reisen would be called away to do chores. Junko didn't live here. One way or another, Junko would need to leave eventually. This wonderful escape from reality... would have to end. All too quickly.

"Are you all right, Udon? Apologies if I've taken too much of your time." Junko thoughtfully held a hand to her chest.

"J-Junko..." Reisen muttered, staring guiltily at her own toes wiggling in her socks. Junko blinked curiously, listening intently. "S-so, uhm... where will you go, after this?" Reisen asked, preparing herself for disappointment.

"Back home, I suppose," The blonde smiled calmly, "I usually live with Hecatia these days."

Reisen's lips pursed, as if having eaten something sour. "A-ah. Is Hecatia your. P-partner?"

Ok. Great job. Reisen was unsure where she had found the guts to ask something so absurd, and she was briefly unsure why it felt so _upsetting_ to ask. Her racing heart was completely overshadowed by how evident her shaking had become.

"Nope," Junko shook her head, wearing an amused smile, "It's actually been a while since I dated."

No longer unsure why it felt so upsetting to ask, Reisen's butt practically hopped on the spot in sync with her heart at Junko's response. The increasingly infatuated rabbit struggled to keep a horribly awkward, smitten grin from spreading across her self-conscious face.

"R-really!! Huh!!!" Reisen squeaked, now staring with equal excitement and embarrassment at the hands trembling on her skirt.

Incredible. Reisen was finally aware of her heart racing thanks to a crush on Junko more than anything else, but it was still pretty discomforting. Wasn't there anything the poor bunny could do to avoid feeling like she was constantly on the verge of a panic attack!? Her sharp ears could even make out that poor Junko's heart was racing, too.

Oh my god. Wait. No.

"W-why do you ask, Udon?" Junko, trying to hold a smile through a blush, continued to hold her hand over her chest.

I-it was no good. Reisen was completely falling for her. Still rapidly fidgeting with her skirt, Reisen leaned the side of her jittery body into Junko's. She felt Junko press back against her slightly.

She dared to turn her head to face Junko's eyes, as hearts virtually thumped in her own.

"OH, NO REASON. :)"  
"I asked because I'm interested in you, of course!"  
"Hahaha, oh, Junko. You're so funny! You!! Funny, _gorgeous_ lady, you!!"

Reisen's mind raced. If she had taken an Ultramarine Orb Elixir, perhaps her multiple chances could have looked like those? But she only had _one_ chance! And in this moment, her feelings of fondness and fascination and _fancy_ for Junko were so strong that her normally all-too-obstructive inhibitions didn't stand a chance!!

*This is bad. This is so bad.* Reisen thought, listlessly leaning in closer.

Yeah. You know what would be worse though?

NOT kissing her. That would be worse.

Eyes widened, nose twitching, Reisen knelt up on the bench to meet Junko's height. Inhibitions be damned, Reisen brought her hungry hands to tenderly cup Junko's cheeks. Inhibitions be damned, Reisen's heart-struck gaze peered directly into Junko's indescribably deep eyes.

Inhibitions be damned, Reisen had had an awful week, and she was stressed, and she was shaky, and she was crushing harder than she could ever remember crushing, and if she kissed Junko now she could at least say she had kissed Junko! Even if Junko... hated her, for it.

Reisen's eyes fluttered shut... Her heart sunk, along with her quaking bunny body, back down to the bench as dejection swept through her expression.

She couldn't be hated by Junko. She couldn't. Junko was... J-Junko is...

The only one who... understands...

But a gentle bump of foreheads sent Reisen's ears shooting to stand on end. The snug comfort of cool hands cupping Reisen's jaw sent a twitch to Reisen's nose... the shuffle of warm clothing pushing into Reisen's shirt prodded Reisen's heart to race...

Subconsciously, in Junko's comforting, protective grip, Reisen's nose sought to nuzzle skin.

Then before she had time to process, pricks of sensual relief; lips brushed hers. A mistake, maybe? Reisen's eyes dared to flicker open, meeting Junko's gorgeously shy, careful blush. Reisen pushed her nose against Junko's cheek, inviting Junko to press back - and she did.

Lips curiously brushed again; and this time, Reisen's wicked inhibitions collapsed.

Throwing her arms around Junko's head, Reisen breathed heavily out through her nose and _kissed_ her. God did she kiss her. Reisen kissed Junko with all the pent desire she'd been holding back for the past, agonising, ten-or-twenty minutes.

Reisen's heart lunged happily, heaving her forward. She heard the sound of Junko's nose breathing out heavily as the blonde's hands slinked round Reisen's neck and pulled her in tighter. "Mph...!" Reisen failed to stop herself from squeaking in wilfully-vulnerable bliss.

One kiss parted as suddenly as it had begun. Reisen's eyes briefly flickering for signs of discontent, signs of objection, only to feel enveloped in the comfort of Junko's arms gently cradling her head, Junko's reliable smile on her pink lips.

Unwilling to deny desire any longer, another kiss began. Reisen's hands clambered and clung at Junko's head, pressing her face against Junko's as tightly as was comfortably possible, soothing and squeezing the shuddering stress of her soul into this connection. Junko earnestly reciprocated, nudging the bunny's mind once or twice into the realm of bliss.

Eyes relaxed shut, leaving Reisen's hands and lips to cherish her crush with a sleepy lapse of restraint. A tired, hungry lapse of restraint that saw Reisen nuzzle her mouth possessively over Junko's, not even realising her tongue longed for a taste of Junko's lips before it was too late.

Sensible Reisen's heart slumped as her rebellious tongue, far too forward for this second-or-third kiss, subconsciously flicked its way into Junko's mouth. Sensible Reisen's secretly-rebellious heart soared again when she felt Junko's arms thrown around her head to pull her closer, when she felt Junko's tongue retaliate with a passion that undermined every insecurity in her head.

Another kiss parted. Arms held loosely around Junko's back, Reisen stared. She panted hot breath, jaw hung open, tongue limp in a mesmerised daze. Hearts thumped in Reisen's eyes as she gazed again at her companion's perfectly golden mane of hair, her purely beautiful eyes, the blissful damp smile she wore for her.

"M-Miss Doremy... if this is another dream..." The smitten bunny muttered weakly, "I don't want to wake up..."

As she felt Junko's arms around her neck, her hung jaw melted into a soft, elated smile and she cuddled closer again.

"Udon... You delightfully sweet thing..." Junko murmured with a deep chuckle. "This dream-like encounter is just as real as the last, I promise." She ran a hand through Reisen's hair, gazing back at the bunny with a pure adoration.

Reisen's meekly trembling hand felt for Junko's quietly jittering hand, and the bunny interlaced her fingers with the spirit's.

Without really thinking, the two women leaned their shaking, anxious weight into each other, and sighed deep, quaking, hot breaths into each others mouths.

"Thank you..." Junko's voice croaked through her hot breath, eyes lidding. "For... holding me..." she muttered, betraying how much she had needed this.

Too overwhelmed to contemplate the 'hows' and 'whys' of making out with, let alone be thanked by, someone far more amazing than her, Reisen simply let herself lower into a snuggle with the taller woman. Feeling Junko clutching her for comfort... resting her face into Junko's chest... how could Reisen avoid wanting to be as close as possible? Her scent... her warmth... her kiss... her... shapely body... and the twitches of tensed stress that tingled from Reisen's lower-back... from Reisen's chest... from Reisen's-...

The rabbit's nose twitched again, followed by tell-tale squirming in her upper-thighs. She tensed her fidgety thighs against each other. A bewitched grin snuck onto the corner of her mouth.

Reisen had always been a sensitive rabbit, and her nose cleverly picked up on certain things even when she was only breathing quietly, her ears and body picking up on the slightest of movements when she was completely still.

She pressed herself against Junko, rewarded again with feeling Junko embrace her tightly. She kissed the clothing of Junko's chest, Junko kissed her head. Junko kissed her head again, stroking her hair. All the while; Junko's own thighs quietly twitched.

The blissfully-cuddled bunny's eyes widened.

*Sh-... She's wet. Oh god. Junko... got wet... because of _m-me_.*

The realisation was _revolutionary_ to Reisen, she felt an astounding jumble of joy, anxiety, care, excitement and lust. She began to entertain everything this meant.

Before she knew it, she was clenching her thighs together tightly, restlessly, one hand fidgeting absentmindedly with Junko's dress, the other beginning to listlessly press and finger at her own panties. Nose twitching, she nuzzled hopelessly into Junko's soft bust.

Reisen then became painfully aware that Junko's cuddles had shuffled intimately close too, heavily breathing, pressing her head tightly against the bunny's.

*Oh my god. I-... I... need her.*

The clothing around Junko's breasts - actually, where Reisen had just been leaning - suddenly seemed damp. Oh, Reisen had been drooling, that explains that. Reisen's eyes flickered shut in relaxation again, enjoying the sensation of her warming hands. The hand in her own panties was becoming passively coated in her juices as her fingers slipped in and out involuntarily. Ah... and her other hand was starting to rudely sneak up Junko's tights towards her inner thighs.

She didn't care why anymore. The jitters that she had bottled up inside all night channelled out in her guts, her hips, as an increasingly sexual frustration. Pushing her thighs and chest and face against Junko felt _so_ good, like collapsing into bed after a day of hiking. Pulling herself away only caused the jitters to return. She needed to... had to...

Drool still slipping from Reisen's mouth, the bunny leaned her entranced face haplessly towards Junko's. Feeling Junko's hot breath on her lips, breathing hot air back. Sudden cool wind, as Junko breathed in sharply through her teeth at the feeling of Reisen's hand lightly brushing her inner-thigh.

Unintentionally, but definitely intentionally.

"C-..." Reisen muttered hotly, blinking through mesmerised grin. "-Can I...?"

"U-Udon..." Junko's voice muttered with a roused gasp, anxious shivers slithering up through her back under Reisen's grip. Turning her gorgeous head to bite down on her finger, far more sensually than she had perhaps intended, she nodded. "P-please..."

On her signal; a fire ignited in Reisen's eyes, a grin ablaze with excitement. Repeatedly, gratefully, she pecked and nipped at Junko's lips, before slinking a hot eager hand up Junko’s tights towards her lacies.

Junko let out a hot giggle of relief, catching Reisen's lips with her own a couple of times, but stopped short - a sharper quake shot through her entire body - two of Reisen's slender fingers had quickly reached their target.

"Mmn...!!" Defiant moans rose from the depths of Junko's throat the moment Reisen pressed into her damp sex. She threw her head back in elation and subconsciously spread her thighs for the bunny’s entry.

Reisen felt like fucking _magic_. Her eyes throbbed starvingly as she launched a barrage of tender kisses and licks at the blonde's cool neck, all while her fingers deftly tugged down the fabric of Junko's tights and pulled aside her lacy panties. Junko could only crane her neck back, biting onto her finger again while the loud, sweet sounds of Reisen's kisses worshipped her.

Reisen's fingers certainly weren't patient either. Within seconds, the lips of Junko's already-trickling pussy comfortably pressed back into the pressure of Reisen's hot, damp fingers. Reisen’s free hand passionately interlaced with one of Junko's, practically digging her short nails into her with a tight grip as her other fingers began to stroke more rhythmically into Junko’s welcoming pussy. Her mouth no longer content with kisses, an entranced Reisen hungrily nuzzled and licked adoringly at Junko's neck.

"U-Udo-nnnn~." Junko's delightful voice filled Reisen's long ears with sensual bliss. The blonde gripped Reisen's hand back tightly and brought her head back to kiss repeatedly, dotingly, at Reisen's warm purple hair. She shuffled her voluptuous form more heavily into the skinnier bunny, desperate to be as close as possible.

The longer this went on, the less jittery Reisen felt. More driven, composed, passionate; Reisen held Junko with such an adoring and confident care, utterly empowered by Junko's receptive moans and squirms of pleasure.

Junko's mind was gradually lulling into a pleasurable paddle, a lazy bliss at being serviced so fervently by the sexy bunny who had bested her in battle so thoroughly. The more deeply she relaxed though, the more she wondered what _she_ could do for Reisen. After all, Reisen had so indulged her, distracted her complex thoughts with adoration so sweetly.

With a delighted squeak of faux-objection from a smitten rabbit, Junko's free hand clasped roughly onto Reisen's upper thigh.

Reisen pulled her head back in surprise "J-Juuh... Junko..." She gasped hot air onto Junko's neck, feeling Junko let go of her hand and hug her head affectionately, feeling Junko kiss her hair over and over as the tall blonde's hand assertively slid its way into the top of Reisen's panties.

"Ah-...!" Junko squeaked, nudging her hips along the bench into Reisen's hand, gripping possessively onto Reisen's warm head, kissing her, burying her nose in that soft purple hair as Reisen's fingers did _miraculous_ things with the walls of her pussy and clit. "U-Udon, h-how are you so goood-..." She moaned into Reisen’s damp cheek between kisses.

Reisen giggled with an uncharacteristically sensual confidence, making Junko’s hips shudder desperately in response. She’d avoided the temptation to say “I use my fingers in a lot of spellcards”, because that would have sounded extremely not-hot.

To be honest, Reisen was just going with what she needed to feel. Reisen _needed_ Junko to feel good. She _needed_ to drown her tension and stress in the blissful sounds of Junko's moaning, in the warmth of Junko's body. Reisen had always been sensitive to other peoples' changes in mood and body language... Junko's body was just... so refreshingly honest, its reactions so pure and clear to Reisen's sharp senses of smell and hearing and movement.

Plus... her fingers were already drenched, bathed in sticky warmth from how readily Junko had accepted them, and her hips were feeling so hot as she impatiently humped Junko's own hand. She mindlessly kissed and nuzzled and drooled into Junko's clothed chest over and over, bringing her free hand to clutch hungrily at Junko's tits without restraint, and the tighter Junko hugged and buried her lips in her head the more intoxicated with bliss she felt.

Feeling Junko's cool free hand shuffle from her head to her cheek, Reisen gazed misted-eyes up into Junko's face with a lovesick smile - a look returned by Junko's protective and doting glare. Their faces were mere inches away, but they still longed to be closer with every hot breath that tickled their mouths.

Sinking their fingers into each other's dampness more deeply, languidly humping and thrusting their hips into each others touches, Reisen and Junko locked lips and drowned in a mutually tender comfort.

The jittery, tense women sat on the bench alongside each other, thighs quietly squirming and shuddering, their butts rhythmically shuffling and bumping, pussies trickling on affectionate fingers. Loving lips met again and again, absentmindedly gentle kisses melting from one to the next, tongues lapping serenely over and over.

"Mm... mmn... mmph..." The sounds of their moans and squeaks so quiet, comfortable, subconscious that they effortlessly harmonised, filling fluffy heads with nothing but blissful, guilt-free indulgence in one-another.

Wait.

Reisen's sensitive ears involuntarily stood on end, alerting the rabbit of... something. Her back straightened. Her heartbeat skyrocketed; and not in a good way. Her lips, still locked with those of a blissfully doting Junko, froze as her eyes widened.

The sound of footsteps thudding through the hallway, closer, step by step, brought Reisen's mind plummeting and tumbling through the soft heavenly clouds back down to an ugly cold earth.

"Udonge! Where have you gotten yourself to?" came the voice of reality.

The room's door quickly slid open, letting in that noisy light from the hallway. In the doorway stood Eirin's ominous silhouette.

"There you are, Udonge." Her master sighed. "Honestly. You're supposed to be helping make our guests feel comfortable." Eirin stepped into the room, shaking her head, and switched on the light.

Admittedly surprised at what the light showed her though, Eirin frowned. "What are you-..."

"Ah, my apologies if she is needed." Junko tilted her head sweetly towards Eirin, an empty calm in her eyes.

Her hands were at her sides, and a soft purple head of hair was lying comfortably on her lap. A purple head of hair obscuring a red face which was sweating profusely beneath long crinkled ears.

Eirin stared curiously, this was certainly the _second last_ thing she expected to see - The _last_ thing she expected to see would probably have been the two of them having sex, which she had, of course, not seen.

"Our Udonge hasn't been causing you any inconvenience has she, Miss Junko?"

A soft shake from Junko's head, her hair bouncing gently in the lovely breeze. "Little Udon was actually just listening to my troubles, and helping me to calm down... I've had a very stressful few weeks."

A hesitant understanding washed over Eirin's expression, "I see." She said, shrugging her shoulders with a smile. "In that case, my apologies for interrupting. Thank you for helping Miss Junko, Udonge. I shall leave you to it."

The Lunarian elder was admittedly still confused that Reisen's head was laid on Junko's lap of all things, but... She had at least solved the mystery of where Udonge and Junko had _been_ all evening.

Eirin gracefully stepped back into the hallway, gently shut the door behind her, and Reisen's ears finally heard her footsteps heading away.

Reisen's heart was racing, her eyes frozen open. Shame slowly crept into her consciousness. What if they had been caught? What if Eirin's eyes had travelled to Reisen's skirt or legs to see them dripping!? What if Eirin's eyes had caught the dampness of Reisen's own lick-smothered face as it laid against Junko's sticky thighs...!?

The bunny felt a soothing hand stroke her hair, and Junko lowered her face to gently kiss Reisen's forehead. "Sorry if that was uncomfortable, Udon. I-I felt that resting your head on me in a fairly innocent fashion was the best way to keep us both from panicking without rousing suspicion."

Reisen's eyes were now distracted by Junko's delightfully sheepish and awkward giggle. Her hand sailed up to cup Junko's cheek, her thumb gently rubbing the pale glow of her skin. Junko held her own hand on Reisen's and nuzzled it.

The sides of Reisen's lips tugged into a warm, fuzzy grin.

Stress was assertively pushed from Reisen's mind every time Junko held her or looked at her like that. Shame felt utterly trivial. God, who _cares_!! Crisis had been averted thanks to Junko's calm and quick scheming, _and_ she had covered for Reisen!! No one _ever_ covered for her!!

Pushing herself up with her other arm, Reisen chased after Junko's sweet face and assertively pushed their lips together again, before pulling back with a goofy grin. "Junko! I-I just, you, you're just amazing-!! Where have you been all my life-!?" She laughed, feeling overcome by an exuberant relief and confidence. Scrambling to get up, Reisen wrapped her legs around Junko's waist, throwing her arms around the blonde's neck.

Junko chuckled a blush, "Think nothing of it, sweetie. I'm simply looking out for my new favourite person." She hummed, shutting her eyes and squishing her nose against Reisen as she pulled her into a cuddle. "You're the one who defeated me, remember? _You're_ amazing."

With Junko at Reisen's side, with Reisen at Junko's, earnestly looking out for each other, they both felt pretty damn powerful. They had snuck past the brain of the moon, after all! They could do whatever the hell they wanted! Why should guilt or shame factor at all!?

In fact, that little moment of clarity had only served to push any remaining doubts from Reisen's mind.

What Reisen wanted... what Junko wanted... was...

Sat on Junko's lap, legs wrapped around her waist, cupping Junko's pristine cheeks in her hands, Reisen held and stared into Junko's face as the vengeful spirit huddled their bodies close. Reisen breathed hot air onto Junko's lips through a wobbly smile, resting their foreheads together, nuzzling her nose, occasionally pecking at her lips.

"You're shaking, Udon..." Junko muttered into Reisen's cheek, clinging to her tightly, her own heart racing. "Dear me... how about we relieve a little more of this pent up stress...?"

A hot, quiet moan escaped Reisen's throat. She pushed her soaked panties against Junko's sticky tights, heavily leaning her tensely stimulated chest into Junko's. "I-if we can relieve stress doing something that feels so good... and makes us so happy... then why the hell not...?" She gasped into Junko's jaw, her heart racing, her hips humping ever more fervently against Junko's thigh.

"Then..." Junko purred, slowly unfastening and loosening the tabard over her dress, "Be a sweetie and help me with this, won't you...~?"

Junko's dress slipped smoothly off her shoulder, baring her enchantingly soft skin, exposing the silky black strap of her lace bra.

Hearts throbbed in Reisen's hungry eyes once again, drool rolling happily from her mouth as she took in Junko's pure shoulder. "We need to... _I_ need to... relieve you... o-obviously..." She murmured in a trance. The perfect shape of her collarbone... the way her bra strap slightly fell away from her upper torso to hold her large bust...

... It was driving Reisen _crazy_.

"S-so let's _fuck to our heart's content_!!" Reisen cheered, probably louder than she should have, gripping her own pink shirt and roughly pulling it open in a burst of bravado. A number of buttons severed, clumsily opening the shirt part-way to expose her own lilac bra to her lover.

Ok. Not as finessed as she was hoping, but who cares! _Who cares_!! Before she even had time to worry, Junko was scrambling the rest of her buttons undone. Reisen was far too busy awkwardly trying to pull Junko's large dress off, while easing her butt into the air and using her other hand to try and tug her own panties down her legs. Reisen's panties had only made it over one scrambled foot before the two desperately melted into kisses again, leaving drenched panties still hung partway down her thigh.

Junko protectively hugged Reisen's head and upper body in the large sleeves of her dress while Reisen pushed her tongue hungrily into Junko's mouth and moaned more loudly and unreservedly than she had done all night so far.

Too mesmerised to care about her half-discarded panties anymore, Reisen started to grind her now-bare pussy against the upper thighs of Junko's tights as her hands continued trying to desperately, clumsily tug the other woman's clothes off. It was only with the delightful sound of Junko's moaning giggle that Reisen felt her pull away from the kiss to help the two of them finish disrobing.

Junko's dress flopped from her shoulders to the bench around her, and her black, lacy bra slowly, mercifully slipped away, revealing the majesty of her brilliant breasts and cuddly, plump hips. Like a moment out of fantasy, Reisen held back for a moment to behold Junko's heavenly comforting body. She stared wide-eyed, mouth hung open, fantasising about the feeling of engulfing her comparatively slender form in Junko's cuddles...

Gazing back with lidded eyes, Junko licked her lips. “Udon...~.” she purred, before assertively interrupting Reisen’s daydreams with a pounce as she dived to start nuzzling and kissing into Reisen's perky bust.

"A-ahn-!!" Reisen squeaked in ecstasy, wrapping an arm to claw onto Junko's bare back. She had been taken completely by surprise, not expecting much about her own body to be worthy of worship.

But Junko... Junko nuzzled and lapped at Reisen's stiffened nipples so fervently, with such adoration. The bunny, scarcely able to process what was happening, allowed herself to fade into bliss, teasing her own sopping pussy with gentle, hot touches while Junko aggressively kissed and licked and fondled her chest and stomach.

She suddenly felt one of Junko's hands meet hers between her legs, pressing a multitude of cool and hot fingers against the walls of her pussy, some dipping into the slit. After a moment of aroused fumbling, harmony took over and the couple's hands serviced Reisen lovingly together; Reisen tugged at the lips of her own sex while Junko's cool fingers pressed and pinched delicately at her clit.

"H-hhahh... a-ah-...!" Reisen's throat forced up moans. It was all Reisen could do to keep her legs wrapped tightly around her lover - her back and neck felt like they'd give way any second now and keel over backwards from the onslaught of affection. "O-oh god, Junko-...!"

She was so happy... so consumed by bliss... she could just leave all her stress from the last few weeks behind her... she could just let herself drown in this feeling, completely guilt free, a-and... and...

"M-...mmnh...!!" The purple-haired bunny squeaked loudly, tensing her legs, her feet and toes, gripping a hand ardently into Junko's right breast, grappling the other around Junko's hand as they explored her pussy and... as her and Junko's hands both became drenched with her juices.

Clenched, unclenched. Clenched... unclenched... Reisen's hips, no, entire body lurched, spasmed, and fell limp into Junko's affectionate pampering again. Energy left her body in long, heavy heaves of moaning breaths, her head rolled back to stare at the ceiling. Her eyes glazed over, hot hips trembling, shuddering, wobbling as she continued to come in ecstasy.

Junko pulled Reisen's face close to hers in a cuddle again, inviting Reisen's mouth and tongue to lazily kiss and lap at her lips in adoration.

"I-I came already... no fair..." Reisen gasped breathlessly as their lips parted, before hungrily licking at Junko's tongue again.

"Sorry, Udon... I suddenly decided that you deserved to feel incredible, so I didn't hold back." Junko actually seemed a little embarrassed, a playful but nervous smile staring back into Reisen's eyes. "It was worth it though. Seeing you fall into bliss was the best stress-relief I could ask for." She tightly hugged Reisen's head and buried her lips affectionately in Reisen's temple.

"Ehehehe..." Reisen blushed, nuzzling herself into Junko's tits again.

She allowed her fingers to curiously pinch and flick at Junko's nipples, and was quickly rewarded with an involuntary moan from the taller woman. She lowered her face to rest and roll her tongue along Junko's right nipple, kissing tenderly. More, quietly sensual moans. Reisen's nose twitched, filling her senses with the scent of Junko, the scent of her damp underwear mixed with the scent of her own come.

"P-plus I'm an expert in biding my time and holding my grit. I don't come very easil-. A-ahn-!!" Junko started, interrupted by her own loud squeal as Reisen assertively pressed her come-drenched knee between her lover's legs.

Hearing that voice a new fire ignited in Reisen's eyes. She had already fully recovered from her own climax; Junko was simply too gorgeous to leave _alone_ \- the idea of Reisen leaving her unserviced was _unthinkable_ to the lovesick bunny. She left a playful kiss on Junko's cheek before hopping down to the ground and hungrily clasping both her hands to Junko's thighs, spreading them apart.

Reisen darted her eyes up, taking in the delightful blush decorating Junko's features, the way she shyly cupped her incredible breasts as they spilled over her arm making Reisen want to fuck her for as long as possible. She dipped her eyes to look at the glistening damp between Junko's legs, still teasing behind half-tugged black tights, and a fiendishly hungry grin spread across the rabbit's face.

"I'm gonna make you come so hard, you'll want to date me." She blurted; in perhaps her greatest ever moment of lapsed inhibition.

Junko let out the most adorable laugh, followed by a squealed moan so hot it made Reisen's heart skip a beat as she dug her fingernails into Junko's thighs and shoved her nose and tongue between the blonde's legs. Oh god. Oh god. Junko wouldn't stop moaning. She was already so dripping with sticky juices that the moment Reisen's hot tongue wormed its way into her delicious pussy, Junko's entire body trembled and groaned with ecstasy.

Junko had been so desperately awaiting this, the entirety of her energy so easily sapped by the bunny's starved tongue ravaging the inner walls of her slit with steaming hot air. Reisen's twitching nose pressed and breathed heavily at Junko's erect clit as her nails dug in fervently, causing at least one small tear to the taller woman's silky black tights.

Reisen wasn't really paying attention to how close she already was to coming though. She simply allowed herself to drown in the scent, the taste, the warmth, scarcely even realising that one of her own hands had subconsciously reached between her own legs to mindlessly masturbate - her mind had utterly blanked while she indulged in eating Junko out.

Even Junko's ever-beautiful cries of ecstasy and the feeling of her face heating up with sticky juices weren't even enough to snap Reisen out of her trance as she continued to thirstily indulge in her lover's pussy.

It wasn't until she felt a cool hand grip onto her hair that she was eased back to reality.

"U-Udon..." Junko wheezed weakly, gently tugging Reisen away from her pussy by the hair. "H-how are you... so good..."

A bright red blush was spread across Reisen's adorable, damp smile, as she continued to gently tease and press at her own clit. "Junkoo..." Reisen hummed, sailing listlessly back up to the taller woman's lap. "I-I think I... hahh..." She threw her arms around Junko's shoulders, wiggling her butt along Junko's soaked thigh, pressing their bare bodies against each other. She kissed tenderly at Junko's neck, she nibbled at Junko's collarbone.

Junko wrapped her arms around Reisen in return, squeezing her against herself, and the two breathed deeply into each other’s warmth.

For the first time that night, their breaths felt truly calm and at peace.

As they cuddled and mindlessly gifted each other small, affectionate kisses, Junko nodded her head against Reisen's. "I truly like you too, Udon." she said, as if reading Reisen's mind. "Beyond interest and fascination... you are so wonderful to me, and I want to be wonderful to you."

Reisen, utterly ensnared by the romantic thoughts of afterglow, cupped Junko's cheek and stared into her eyes. "S-so, you mean..."

"I would be honoured to spend more time with you, and get to know you even better." Junko smiled sweetly, mutually cupping Reisen's cheeks back and gazing back with doting hearts thumping purely in her own eyes.

Guilt or shame the last thing on either of the women's minds, casting off the stressful world around them, Junko laid back onto the pillow-covered bench, Reisen tumbling down on top of her.

For the umpteenth time that night, the lovers drowned in indulgence - locking lips and embraces without a care in the world.

***

Morning arrived unceremoniously, Reisen in her own bed.

Even after an afterglow that fucking amazing, Reisen was ultimately a diligent bunny, possibly the _most_ diligent bunny.

Tired though she was, following hours and hours of horny cuddling and make-outs, she finally sent Junko along to the showers and her own guest room. Then, she set to cleaning up the dark washitsu of their passionate encounter; all with a smile on her face. Not even pillows steeped in sticky sex juice could ruin her jubilant mood, and she eventually slept with her heart filled with warmth.

Preparing breakfast for guests was another one of Reisen's normal duties. Any breakfast discussion was dominated by the ever-impressive Lady Hecatia - it was entirely in-character for Reisen and Junko to remain silent and anxious.

The only unusual thing about the meal was the fond, shy glances the two repeatedly shared.

Hecatia and Junko were eventually sent off with formal pleasantries from Eientei's residents. Of everyone, the only individuals giving smiling waves were the ever-friendly Hecatia, as well as Junko and Reisen.

"What're you all happy about?" Tewi smirked at Reisen as Eirin and Kaguya headed back into the mansion, both seemingly unbothered that they had just hosted the Goddess of Hell and stuff. "You've been all smiley since this morning, it's weird."

"Ah, it's just..." Reisen's face went red as she smiled anxiously.

"While I was comforting Junk- uh, Miss Junko last night, I ended up asking her for relationship advice. She's gonna give me some more next time we meet, and I'm thinking of seriously trying some of it."

"OooOOooh! What's this?" Tewi teased facetiously. "You fallen in _looove_ with someone?"

Reisen stared longingly off in the direction Junko and Hecatia had headed in.

"I think so, yup."

**Author's Note:**

> I still want to read more Touhou smut that gives me warm feelings.  
> Maybe I'll write more.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
